personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Point of Origin
"Point of Origin" is the eighth episode of season 4 and the 76th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on November 18, 2014. Synopsis Reese volunteers as an NYPD police academy instructor in order to keep an eye on a talented young officer whose suspicious actions make him question her motives. Meanwhile, Martine – armed with information from Samaritan – hunts a member of the team. Origin of the Title Main Plot Points The events in this episode are from Samaritan's point of view. *'Person of Interest:' Dani Silva, an undercover detective who is assigned to investigate a mole from the Brotherhood inside the Police Academy. She was framed for murder by the Brotherhood in an attempt to silence her. *The stand off between the Crimson 6 team and Shaw and Tomas is investigated by Greer, Samaritan and Martine Rousseau. *Dominic blackmails Alex Ortiz, forcing him to become a mole in the Police Academy and steal the NYPD files on Carl Elias's criminal organization. * Samaritan locates Shaw's phone at the cosmetics department where she works. Martine is dispatched to find and kill Shaw. Episode Notes * A cliffhanger was shown when Martine and Shaw confronted each other in Bloomingdales. * Samaritan can appropriate a phone, as seen when Romeo's phone was used by Martine to contact Shaw through Angler, and can bypass the phone operating system to look like a Samaritan window. * Martine used to be an investigator for The Hague according to Greer as he was tasking her to find Shaw. Production Notes * The POI for the next episode was revealed in this episode as Elias. Bloopers and Continuity Errors Music *"Still Alive" - Will Hanson (Song playing in Romeo's bar) Trivia *Garcia, the Trinitario leader (played by Luis Da Silva, Jr.), who Dominic orders to be killed at the end of the episode, previously appeared in . * A part of Dominic's talk about circles and possibilities echoes Finch's speech about the importance of π in episode , when he says, "All of the world's infinite possibilities rest within this one, simple circle." *The POI, Dani Silva later appears in *Shaw's riding a muscle car from 1900s, most likely Dodge Charger from 1970. *As part of his metaphor to explain the pertinence of his mole within the Police Academy, Dominic references Edward Snowden, the man responsible for leaking information about the NSA’s Mass Surveillance apparatus. While Snowden was an ex-CIA employee, as Dominic correctly notes, Snowden never officially worked at the NSA, only working as a contractor for it through Dell, one of many telecommunications companies giving information to the NSA. Quotes * "No matter who they become or where they hide, there will always be the people they meet, the people they love, the people they wrong." (Martine, to Greer) * "I don't know who Deep Throat is, but I think our recruit is a little more than antisocial." (Fusco, to Shaw) * "We weren't done talking. Like you said, Katya, at the end of the day, it's all about relationships." (Martine, to Katya) * "Iris, my school didn't have bullies. I kept them in line." (Reese, to Iris) * "Who says we have to do the digging? This here's a strategic war. We got to play smarter." (Dominic) * "Save it, Ms. Shaw. Something tells me we haven't seen the last of Dominic." (Finch, to Shaw) * "There'll always be cops, just like there'll always be gangsters. And then there are the pawns -- chumps caught in the middle." (Dominic) * "Sorry to get all Dick Cheney on you. Had they been slugs, you would've lost an arm." (Martine, to Romeo) * "The thing about a battle plan, is it only works if soldiers follow orders." (Dominic) * "I had a math teacher once, said, 'All the world's infinite possibilities, rest within this one simple circle.' Including the possibility that the big, quiet kid in the back of the class, the one that everyone always underestimated, could one day run the streets of New York." (Dominic) * "We all die in the end. Better to go out on top." (Dominic) * "No worries. I found her." (Martine, to Samaritan) Media References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes